1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to a protective structure of luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art protective strip 10 of luggage is rather monotonous in design and is in fact ineffective in protecting the luggage shell. The protective strip 10 is vulnerable to split and wear.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage shell with a protective structure resistant to impact.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a luggage shell with a protective structure which gives an added aesthetic effect to the luggage shell.
The objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.